


NormVille

by AmiinkWorks



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Paranormal, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiinkWorks/pseuds/AmiinkWorks
Summary: Ignoring the demons, angels, witches, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, and cursed bread, there is nothing more normal than a cup of coffee down at Henry's Cafe!





	NormVille

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you'll follow me through the World of Normal-Ville! Updates are weekly.

_October 30th /6:23pm/_

  
  


_Hello, I’m Henry! I’m 22, well, I was 76 years ago...but that’s not really important. What's “time” anyways? You intern for a shady government junior scientist program, meet a biblical demon, have a love affair with them and then wake up immortal, the usual Tuesday. That's not important but what is, is what or should I say, WHO walked into the bakery today… No other than...that KAREN WHO CALLED MY MUFFINS BURNT SCONES… If I had half a brain cell I would’ve let her step on the loose floor tile above the lazarus pit… But alas, I put poor Delia on the counter and went to go glare from behind the back room window. I do admit, it was rather funny to see the old hag scared off by Puck asking her for the time. Usually I would threaten to put him in the oven with the other loaves but I did laugh as she stumbled out the door startled. Rambling aside, Fyord should be getting home soon, till next time._

_-Henry_

With a deep sigh, Henry rubbed his eyes, his glasses pushed onto his head. He turned in the chair and looked up to the clock mounted on the wall. He tilted his head as he read the numbers. “Its past 6...I wonder if he got stuck in the pipes again, that big lovable fish man..~” Standing, Henry rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and headed down into the basement of the house. Entering the basement, Henry looked around curiously. He gently called out, not wanting to startle his love, “Fyord...are you back yet..? Fyord..?” Curious Henry made his way to the second room of the basement and squinted, looking into the darkness for the switch. As he felt around the wall, he was startled as two large hands grasped his waist. Gently he was pulled into a warm and wet embrace, “Booo...~”

With a yelp, Henry looked up, blushing in embarrassment. “FYORD, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON ME..You know I scare easily…and you’re soaking wet…” He groaned as the water soaked into his clothes and hair. 

With a deep chuckle, Fyord buried his face in Henry’s hair. “Well you did marry a demonic fish man..~ If it bothers you we could shower together..~? Don’t think I forgot our date night is tonight..~” 

Blushing intensely, Henry pushed his face away, “I know that, but you have to behave mister...We do have a roommate now you know...and I can imagine we wouldn’t like to necessarily hear our hijinks..~”

Fyord mumbled, “He’s not our roommate..just a freeloader..who got kicked out of the “HeAvEnLY KiNGDoM. Who e-” Before he could finish his sentence a large pan banged into the side of his head. Startled, Henry looked up towards the stairs to see Joshua standing there, another pot under his arm. His other arm on his hip as he glared down at Fyord. “Who are you calling a freeloader, fish breath...Don’t forget who banished you to the sea. BEsides, we’re out of dish soap, how am I supposed to do the dishes!?” 

With a growl, Fyord and Joshua began to argue back and forth, Henry sighing as he wiped his glasses with his shirt. “Boys...You're both beautiful, can you not argue tonight...It's supposed to be a peaceful night before the start of the Samhain Festival! Which reminds me, I should give Delia a call...”

......

_October 31st /6am/_

Yawning, Cordelia looked around her dimly lit room. The windchime she had perched in front of her window chiming softly as the breeze circulated around her room. Putting on her glasses she lifted up her phone and tilted her head as she noticed a missed call from Blaire. Dialling her back, she put the phone up to her ear. Quickly pulling it away as a screech emanated from the other side. 

“DELIA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? CRISIS MODE, HAUL YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE CAFE”. 

With a jolt, Delia rose out of bed and into her closet. “Ok ok ok, calm down, I’ll be there in 15!” Hanging up the phone Delia sighed and brought her hands together, a soft pink light emanating from her eyes. The room spinning around her as clothes flew and danced around the ceiling. As she exhaled, the room sank away, the colors swirling and blending til the front of the cafe appeared. Looking up, Delia smiled and looked down at herself, “Ooo, good outfit choice today, Universe~ Now lets see what “crisis” is hap- ohh ancestors....” 

As Delia peered into the front window of the cafe she looked in disappointment at the scene occurring within. Dragging her feet, she opened the front door of the cafe and huffed, “Blaire! This is what the “crisis” is?”

Looking up from the floor where she is crouching, Blaire’s lip trembled. “Puck fell on the floor and I don't know what to do! What if he curses me or something!!”

Coming over, Delia picked the baguette off from the floor, “BLAIRE, HE'S A BAGUETTE, HE CAN’T HURT YOU.” 

The baguette then began to speak, “Oui, miss Blaire do not cry. I am merely a cursed baguette. I couldn’t curse you even if I tried! honhon~” 

Wiping her tears, Blaire gently patted the Baguette, “Oh. Well I still think you’re special, Puck.” 

Sighing, Delia stood and put Puck back into his display case. Turning back to Blaire she helped her up and checked the time. “Well it’s still early, we have time to prepare before the morning shift anddddddddd, what is that...?” She said, puzzled as she looked at the crudely made button on Blaire's apron. 

Looking down, Blaire gasped and held the button up for Delia to see, “It's a pink Teddy Bear!! Isn’t it just lovely~? I was telling Joshy about how I used to have one as a little kid and he made this for me! Isn’t it just the best pin you’ve ever seen~?” 

Delia tilted her head and smirked and the misshapen clay bunny. The color a bright pink, the googly eyes crooked and pointing in opposite directions. “Joshy” made it for you..~? Mmm, I think someone has a crush on you, Blaire..~ Josh won’t even smile unless it's at someone's expense.” 

Blushing, Blaire let go of her apron and looked down to the floor. “W-well maybe I mean, I think I did catch him staring at me once...or twice..~” As the room grew silent, the both of them erupted in laughter at the thought. “Now isn’t that a thought..~? You’ve given me a great idea, Blaire. Justtt you wait...~”


End file.
